Sweet Love Cakes
by AkinaJung
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, pâtissie yang tidak pernah tersenyum. Tentang pertemuan yang menumbuhkan mimpi serta Haruno Sakura, pâtissière yang punya nyali. (Ice Cream Cake multichapter version)


**Sweet Love Cakes**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fakfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

 **Pairing:** Sasuke U. & Sakura H. **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance. **Note:** Alternative Universe.

(Uchiha Sasuke, pâtissie yang tidak pernah tersenyum. Tentang pertemuan yang menumbuhkan mimpi serta Haruno Sakura, pâtissière yang punya nyali)

…

 _Bab 1 : Chef Tampan di Televisi_

Sebuah sepeda melaju dengan kencang membelah keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Si pengendara-gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang dijalin dua berteriak memohon maaf pada setiap orang yang dilewatinya. Secara tiba-tiba ia memberhentikan laju sepedanya ketika melihat sebuah acara memasak yang ditampilkan di layar televisi di sebuah toko. Kedua netra hijau besarnya berbinar kagum.

" _Silahkan sampaikan satu atau dua kata untuk penggemar Anda yang sedang menyaksikan acara ini bagaimana Anda bisa sampai pada tahap sehebat ini?,"_

" _Percaya dirilah, tanganmu sendiri yang akan menentukan masa depanmu,"_

" _Sungguh kata-kata yang luar biasa. Tepuk tangan untuk chef nasional kita, Uchiha Sasuke-san!"_

Haruno Sakura, gadis bersepeda itu terus menatap layar televisi tersebut dengan pandangan berbinar sampai ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah berdiam terlalu lama.

"Ah! Gawat! Gawat! Aku terlambat!" ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya dengan kekuatan penuh. Namun kali ini dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar.

…

Sebuah lonceng berdenting ketika Sakura membuka pintu kaca di depannya dengan terburu-buru. Kedua matanya mengedar ke sekeliling toko bunga milik sahabatnya itu untuk mencari keberadaan sosok berambut pirang panjang. "Ino!" serunya ketika menemukan sahabatnya tengah sibuk menyusun bunga dengan kedua telinga tersumpal _earphone._

Sakura menarik _earphone_ yang menempel di telinga sahabatnya. Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu menengok terkejut kemudian memasang ekspresi sebal.

"Kau tahu tidak sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu?" ujarnya kesal.

Sakura menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada "Aku membantu Sasori untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya ke apartemen barunya kemudian kami membicarakan tentang resep kue baru jadi tanpa sadar aku terlalu menghabiskan banyak waktu di sana hehe," akhirnya dengan tawa kecil.

Yamanaka Ino menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke supermarket. Kita harus membuat pesta kejutan yang meriah untuk kepindahan si kepala merah itu,"

Kedua sahabat itu saling menyatukan kepalan tangan "setuju!" ucap Sakura.

"Hei tapi Sasori belum memberitahuku kenapa dia tiba-tiba pindah ke Tokyo dan membeli apartemen baru," Ino mengambil tas jinjingnya kemudian membuka pintu toko-mempersilahkan Sakura keluar lebih dulu.

Wajah Sakura semakin sumringah "Sebenarnya ini rahasia sampai dia benar-benar sudah bekerja di sana tapi hal hebat seperti ini tidak bisa kusimpan sendirian!"

Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kedua gadis dengan pakaian khas musim panas itu berjalan beriringan. "Jangan membuatku mati penasaran, bodoh!"

"Sasori ditawari bekerja di café milik U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke," bisik Sakura dan menekankan nama _chef_ ternama di negaranya tersebut. Ino terbelalak hampir terlonjak saking terkejutnya. Namun teriakan gadis berambut pirang itu tidak bisa ia cegah "HAH? KAU SERIUS?!"

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan dengan antusias. "Hebat bukan? Si bayi itu benar-benar membuatku iri. Karena itu dia pindah ke sini,"

"Sungguh? Uchiha Sasuke menawarinya pekerjaan? Uchiha Sasuke yang itu?"

"Iya! Uchiha Sasuke yang itu,"

" _Pâtissie_ yang memenangkan perlombaan nasional sampai dikirim ke Paris itu?"

"Iya! Pemenang yang membuat juri kagum dengan kuenya itu,"

" _Chef_ tampan yang selalu muncul di televisi dengan wajah _cool_ itu?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar kemudian mengangguk semangat "Iya! Iya! Uchiha Sasuke yang itu!"

Kedua gadis itu berteriak bersamaan. "Astaga aku tak mengerti perbuatan baik apa yang pernah di lakukan si Akasuna itu di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai ia bisa mendapat kesempatan luar biasa seperti ini!" Ino menggenggam kedua tangan sahabat merah mudanya itu erat. Begitu senang mendengar bahwa teman semasa sekolah mereka dulu mendapatkan pekerjaan yang luar biasa.

"Kau benar! Kapan giliranku untuk mendapatkan kesempatan seperti itu ya? Bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke saja aku tidak pernah,"

Tiba-tiba Ino terbahak yang membuat Sakura merengut sebal "Mungkin kau akan bertemu Uchiha Sasuke nanti kemudian menabraknya dengan sepeda," ujar Ino mengejek.

"Hei itu tidak lucu!"

"Itu cara ampuh untuk di- _notice_ tahu! Hahaha,"

…

Akasuna Sasori membuka pintu kaca toko bunga Yamanaka dengan ragu. Dentingan lonceng adalah satu-satunya suara yang ia dengar di sana. Keadaan toko milik teman sekolahnya dulu itu juga tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu mendengus sebal ketika memikirkan bagaimana ia meninggalkan adonan kuenya karena mendapat pesan mendadak dari Haruno Sakura yang membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Namun yang ditemukannya di sini tidak lain hanya toko bunga gelap dengan dua orang yang mencoba bersembunyi di bawah meja serta aroma _cream_ kue yang menusuk indra penciumannya. Sasori mencoba menahan tawanya dan berpura-pura tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan kedua temannya itu.

"Hah.. kemana _sih_ mereka?" ujarnya berpura-pura. Kemudian berjongkok dan menengok ke bawah meja "Di sini rupanya!" ucapnya tiba-tiba hingga membuat baik Sakura maupun ino terlonjak kaget dan menghantam meja tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"AKASUNA!" teriak kedua gadis itu yang di sambut tawa oleh pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Sasori menyalakan lampu di ruangan tersebut hingga bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu mengelus puncak kepalanya masing-masing dengan wajah sebal.

"Kau tidak bisa ya sekali saja jangan mengacaukan rencana yang kami buat?!" Ino menggerutu masih mengelus puncak kepalanya yang dengan mulus membentur meja.

Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama "Ini sakit tahu?!" hardiknya pada pemuda yang memiliki pekerjaan sama dengannya itu.

"Kalian saja yang kurang ahli dalam urusan ini," sepasang mata pemuda itu melirik ke sebuah kue tart dan berbagai macam makanan yang ada di atas meja. Ia kemudian menggulum senyum.

"Jadi apa ada yang ingin kalian katakan padaku sekarang? Ah-tentunya tidak termasuk omelan kalian,"

Sakura dan Ino saling melirik satu sama lain kemudian mengumbar tawa "SELAMAT DATANG DI TOKYO SASORI!" teriak keduanya kemudian menghambur ke pelukan pemuda yang sebelumnya tinggal di Korea Selatan tersebut.

Sasori membalas pelukan kedua temannya itu kemudian ikut tertawa "Aku merindukan kalian juga Jepang,"

Sakura dan Ino sama-sama melepas pelukannya. Kemudian Ino menyadari bagaimana berubahnya gaya rambut teman laki-lakinya itu sejak terakhir kali ia melihat pemuda itu tiga tahun yang lalu. "Woah. Sepertinya Korea Selatan merubah penampilanmu juga ya? Kau lebih terlihat seperti member idol grup dibanding _chef,"_ ungkapnya melihat gaya rambut berponi Sasori yang ditata berantakan serta betapa mulusnya kulit pemuda itu kini.

Sakura mengangguk setuju "Aku bahkan sampai tidak mengenalinya ketika menjemputnya di bandara. Aku tak yakin jika laki-laki tampan berambut merah yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku itu benar-benar dia,"

Sasori menggulum senyum diam-diam ketika mendengar penuturan Sakura "Jadi aku tampan? Apa sudah sesuai seleramu?" tanyanya pada Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya "ew" tanggapnya singkat kemudian di susul tawa. Ino yang menyadari sesuatu hanya bisa mendengus kemudian berdecak.

"Baik anak-anak! Mari kita pesta sekarang!" sorak Ino yang disusul sorakan kedua orang lainnya.

Ketiganya duduk bersebelahan kemudian mengambil beberapa foto. Ino menarik sudut bibirnya kemudian berpidah posisi ke seberang. "Aku akan mengambil foto kalian berdua!" ujarnya yang membuat Sasori menatapnya. Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian menghitung sampai tiga. Gadis berambut pirang itu berdecak ketika menyadari bagaimana canggungnya Sasori dan tidak pekanya Sakura.

"Hei memangnya kalian mau berfoto untuk acara kelulusan?! Kenapa kaku begitu? Ayo lebih dekat lagi dan kau!" tiba-tiba Ino menunjuk Sasori "rangkul Sakura!" lanjutnya kemudian kembali mengedipkan mata.

Sakura perlahan mendekatkan diri ke Sasori kemudian tersenyum dengan polosnya melihat kamera sedangkan pemuda berambut merah itu menahan napas ketika merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Baik! 1..2..3 _cheese!"_

Sasori melepas rangkulannya kemudian menatap tajam Ino. Ino tertawa ketika menyadari jika dirinya diberikan tatapan seperti itu oleh Sasori. "Kau harus mentraktirku setelah ini," ucapnya yang membuat pemuda itu ingin menyumpal mulut gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura kebingungan saat melihat kedua sahabatnya seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ia tahu.

"Kau polos atau bodoh sih?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang disusul tawa oleh gadis berambut pirang tersebut. "Ada seseorang yang me—" belum selesai Ino mengucapkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Sasori bangkit dari kursi serta menggebrak meja yang membuat kedua gadis itu memusatkan perhatian padanya. "Malam ini panas sekali ya?" ucapnya meracau yang semakin membuat Ino terpingkal.

" _Mati. Kau . Nanti."_ Bisik Sasori dengan memberi penekanan di setiap katanya pada Ino sedangkan gadis bernama keluarga Yamanaka itu hanya menjulurkan lidah sebagai tanggapan.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Akasuna Sasori menyimpan perasaan khusus pada perempuan paling tidak peka se-Jepang itu. Ino bahkan langsung menyadarinya sejak hari pertama mereka di sekolah menengah pertama saat upacara penyambutan siswa baru. Kedua mata _hazel_ milik pemuda itu selalu mengekori kemanapun warna merah muda melangkah dan ketika Sakura berbalik untuk menyambutnya dengan senyum, Sasori akan tersenyum kikuk sembari mencoba mengerling ke arah lain.

"Aku ke toilet dulu!" ucap Sakura kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua sembari bersenandung.

Merasa sudah aman untuk bicara, Ino melipat tangannya di depan dada kemudian menatap Sasori. "Jadi kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Sasori pura-pura tak mendengar dan menyibukan diri dengan makanannya. "Hei! Jawab aku boneka merah!" hardik Ino kemudian menjitak puncak kepala pemuda itu hingga ia meringis.

"Memangnya aku sanggup mengatakannya?!" balas Sasori kesal.

"Kenapa tidak?!" Ino balas meninggikan suaranya "Ini sudah hampir sepuluh tahun Sasori, sampai kapan kau hanya diam seperti ini hah?"

Sasori menghela napasnya kemudian menampilkan senyum yang di mata Ino begitu miris. "Menurutmu apa aku sanggup merusak persahabatanku dengannya?" Sasori mengaduk minumannya perlahan kemudian menatap Ino lagi "Sekalipun aku begitu menyukainya, dia tidak akan pernah melihatku lebih dari seorang sahabat,"

Mendengar hal tersebut, entah bagaimana Ino merasa begitu bersalah. Dirinya sampai tak bisa berkata-kata hingga Sakura kembali hadir di tengah mereka. Ino tahu bahwa Sakura memang tidak bisa melihat Sasori lebih dari teman dekatnya. Ino tahu dengan betul bagaimana Sakura memperlakukan Sasori berbeda dengan laki-laki lainnya namun hanya sampai pada taraf sahabat. Tapi tetap saja, segala interaksi mereka membuat Ino ingin setengah mati untuk menyatukan keduanya.

…

Sakura menyikap tirai di kamarnya dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk dengan leluasa untuk menyinari kamarnya. Gadis itu kemudian duduk di depan meja rias. Menyisir rambut merah muda panjangnya kemudian membaginya menjadi dua bagian. Sembari bersenandung, ia menjalin setiap bagian rambutnya. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya ketika melihat tampilan dirinya di cermin. Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, ia bergegas mengambil tas selempangnya kemudian turun menuju dapur.

" _Good morning_ ," ujarnya penuh senyum kepada wanita paruh baya yang tengah menuangkan susu di sana. Sakura mendudukan dirinya di meja makan dan langsung mengambil selembar roti gandum untuk dimasukan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Selamat pagi—hei! Jangan langsung makan seperti itu!" Sakura tak menghiraukan ucapan ibunya dan malah memberikan kecupan di pipi wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu, bu" ucapnya setelah selamat dari cubitan ibunya yang nyaris menyasar pinggang rampingnya.

"Hah.. dasar—hati hati di jalan!"

Sakura mengeluarkan sepedanya dari halaman rumah, gadis dua puluh lima tahun itu kemudian mengayuhnya perlahan menuju sebuah café kecil di pinggir jalan tempatnya bekerja. Kedua mata hijau yang selalu berbinar gembira itu memerhatikan setiap aktifitas orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah kedai yang mengeluarkan aroma manis yang menggoda. Sebuah kedai _crepes_ di pinggir jalan yang membuat beberapa orang berdiri mengantri pada pagi hari. Sakura memakirkan sepedanya lalu memutuskan untuk menjadi salah satu dari beberapa orang yang menginginkan _crepes_ manis untuk sarapan.

…

Sasuke berjalan dengan sekantung belanjaan penuh di tengah kerumunan orang pada pagi hari ini. Ia mendesis ketika ponsel di saku celananya tidak henti-hentinya bergetar yang membuatnya mau tidak mau harus mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo?" jawabnya dengan mendesis. "Aku masih membeli beberapa bahan, ada apa?" kedua netra hitam Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat deretan antrian yang cukup panjang di sebuah kedai meski masih pagi. Dan matanya memicing ketika melihat warna tak biasa di antara antrian.

" _merah muda?"_ pikirnya kemudian mendengus sebelum lanjut berjalan dengan tangan kiri yang merangkul kantung belanjaan dan tangan kanan yang memegang ponsel.

"Aku akan sampai di sana sebentar lagi,"

…

Sakura menoleh ke sisi kirinya, memperhatikan sosok punggung laki-laki yang berjalan dengan kantung belanjaan di tangan kirinya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napasnya bosan namun sedetik kemudian ia terperanjat setelah melihat jarum jam di jam tangannya.

"Ah gawat! Aku bisa telat!" buru-buru ia keluar dari antrian kemudian mengambil sepedanya. Haruno Sakura, gadis yang bekerja sebagai seorang koki pembuat kue di sebuah café kecil itu tidak mau terkena masalah apalagi harus sampai diceramahi panjang lebar oleh pemilik café super cerewet tempatnya bekerja itu. Dengan segera, ia mengayuh sepedanya. Tangan kirinya tidak henti-hentinya mendentingkan bel sepedanya agar orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di depannya memberikan jalur untuk sepedanya.

"Ah! Maafkan saya!" teriaknya. Sakura mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya walau jalan yang dilewatinya merupakan jalan menurun. Kedua matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berbalut kemeja biru muda sedang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya. "Maaf! Permisi!" teriaknya dan mendentingkan bel sepedanya berulangkali tapi tampaknya pemuda itu tidak begitu mendengarnya.

Sakura berusaha menarik rem sepedanya sekuat mungkin namun sepedanya tidak melambat sedikitpun. Tepat setelah laki-laki itu berbalik, sepeda dengan keranjang tersebut menabrakan dirinya.

"KYAAA!" keduanya jatuh berguling hingga sampai pada jalan yang mendatar. Sepeda berwarna putih milik sakura tergeletak begitu saja di sana dengan rantai yang terlepas. Sakura meringis ketika kepalanya terbentur satu kaleng susu yang menggelinding bersamaan dengan segala bahan makanan dari kantung kertas berwana coklat di sana.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu mencari sosok korban yang ditabraknya. Pemuda dengan kemeja biru itu menoleh ke arahnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Dan demi apapun juga, Sakura hanya bisa menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika mengetahui siapa yang ditabraknya. Detik berikutnya, ia hanya mampu menjatuhkan diri kembali ke aspal dengan posisi terduduk.

Seketika ucapan Ino tempo hari berputar di kepalanya.

" _Mungkin kau akan bertemu Uchiha Sasuke nanti kemudian menabraknya dengan sepeda."_

 _Ini tidak lucu sama sekali! Ini benar-benar tidak lucu!_ Sakura sungguh tak percaya jika candaan tidak lucu dari Ino benar-benar terjadi di hidupnya. Dia benar-benar menabrak pembuat kue nomor satu di Jepang dengan sepedanya. Haruno Sakura benar-benar menabrak Uchiha Sasuke!

" _Sasuke? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?"_ Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang masih melakukan panggil telepon tersebut sembari meringis menahan sakit. "Ada kecelakaan kecil, mungkin aku akan terlambat. Naruto, tolong kau urus sisanya," kemudian ia memutuskan sambungannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura hanya mampu menjawab dengan anggukan ketika di depannya Uchiha Sasuke berdiri untuk menanyai keadaannya. Pandangan Sasuke mengedar memperhatikan semua belanjaannya tercecer di jalanan. Sakura bisa menangkap raut kekesalan di wajah tampan pemuda itu yang kemudian menghilang berganti ekspresi datarnya. "Berhati-hatilah lain kali. Kau bisa membahayakan orang lain," ucapnya kemudian berbalik untuk memungut semua belanjaannya.

"Ma-maaf!" Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. "Maafkan aku U-Uchiha Sasuke- _san !_ " Sasuke baru berbalik ketika gadis itu menyebut namanya. Namun tidak ada yang dikatakannya selain menatap gadis itu cukup lama dan menghela napas.

"Aku sedang sibuk sekarang jadi aku akan menuntutmu lain kali," ujarnya pada akhirnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang diam membatu seperti nyaris kehilangan seluruh nyawanya.

"Rusak sudah semua mimpimu wahai Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura mengutuk dirinya berulang kali. Tidak! Bukan seperti ini skenario pertemuan impiannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke!

…

Sasori buru-buru datang ke tempat kerja Sakura ketika mendengar apa yang diceritakan oleh sahabat merah mudanya itu melalui telepon. Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela napasnya ketika mendapati Sakura sedang duduk di salah satu meja di café tersebut sembari mengobati lukanya sendirian.

"Kau memang bodoh dan tak pernah berubah," ucapnya setelah mengambil alih kapas dari tangan Sakura. Gadis dengan bola mata hijau cerah itu terkejut mendapati Sasori berada di sana, namun keterkejutannya lenyap begitu saja berganti ringisan saat Sasori menyentuh lukanya menggunakan kapas yang berisikan antiseptik.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" Sasori menghela napasnya, ia berhenti dengan kegiatannya mengobati luka Sakura lalu menyentil dahi gadis itu dengan sangat kuat sampai-sampai Sakura mengaduh keras. "Hei! Ini sakit tahu!"

"Aku di sini untuk itu! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Bukan hanya menabrak seorang Uchiha Sasuke kau juga membuat dirimu terluka seperti ini,"

Sakura tertawa renyah "Syukurnya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak melaporkanku ke polisi hehe. Dia pasti terluka juga karenaku. Sasori! Sampaikan maafku padanya!" Mendengar itu Sasori sengaja menekan luka di siku Sakura dengan keras hingga gadis itu memekik. "Tidak akan! Urusi saja lukamu ini dulu!"

Sakura memperhatikan ekspresi serius Sasori yang mengobati lukanya. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya dan secara tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasori untuk melihat ekspresi pemuda itu lebih jelas.

Kedua mata coklat Sasori melebar, pemuda itu langsung menjauhkan wajahnya yang mulai dipenuhi rona merah. "Kau sedang apa sih?!" makinya.

Sakura tertawa lalu mencangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Sasori. "Melihat wajah sahabatku. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak melihat ekspresi khawatir ini. Terima kasih," Sasori menggenggam sebelah tangan Sakura yang berada di pipinya kemudian menurunkannya dari wajahnya. Ia masih menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau bahagia ya membuatku khawatir seperti ini?"

Kembali Sasori melihat derai tawa di wajah gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjang itu. Diam-diam Sasori menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana tawa gadis itu.

…

"Di sini tempatnya?" Sasuke memperhatikan penampakan luar dari café kecil yang direkomendasikan Naruto padanya. Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang di sebelahnya itu mengangguk antusias.

"Jangan pasang wajah meremehkan begitu. Walaupun tempat ini kecil, kau tidak akan kecewa dengan rasa kue yang disajikan," Naruto membuka pintu kaca café tersebut dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk lebih dulu.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu mengajakku kemari?"

Naruto menarik kursinya kemudian mendudukan diri "Kau sedang mengumpulkan pembuat-pembuat kue hebat untuk bekerja di cafemu kan?" Naruto menyodorkan sebuah brosur berisikan gambar-gambar potongan kue beserta harga yang dilabeli kata potongan harga di sana. "Keliatannya memang biasa tapi kau akan berterima kasih padaku setelah mencoba semua kue-kue buatan koki di sini,"

Sasuke mendengus, ia lalu memegangi dahinya yang lecet kemudian meringis.

"Hei, kau yakin baik-baik saja? Benar-benar lucu mendengar jika kau ditabrak sepeda oleh seorang gadis sampai luka-luka begini," kemudian Naruto tertawa.

"Diam kau!"

"Oke.. oke. Aku akan memesan beberapa kue dulu untuk kau coba," Naruto bangkit dari kursinya untuk memesan. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia datang dengan nampan berisikan beberapa potong kue beraroma manis yang menguar.

"Silahkan dicoba," kembali, Sasuke hanya mendengus. Pemuda itu lalu mengambil garpunya dan memotong kecil kue yang dipesankan Naruto untuk dicicipinya. Beberapa detik, ia hanya diam sembari mengunyah kue tart tersebut. Kedua matanya menatap Naruto yang tengah melihatnya dengan pandangan menuntut pujian.

"Kau benar. Aku harus bertemu dengan pembuatnya," Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto mengayunkan pukulannya ke udara "Yeah!"

"Sudah kubilangkan, pekerjaanku sebagai pembawa acara kuliner tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Jadi bisa kudapat imbalannya?" Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto "Tidak ada nomor ponsel aktris Hyuga Hinata sampai kau mempertemukan aku dengan pembuat kue ini," tanggapnya pada akhirnya.

Naruto tertawa "Itu mudah kawan. Sebentar," Naruto mengangkat tangannya kemudian menampilkan senyumnya. Merasa mengerti dengan kode Naruto, wanita pemilik café tersebut mengangguk lalu memanggil pembuat kuenya untuk keluar.

"Nah itu dia koki yang membuat kue ini. Aku sudah mencari tahu segala tentangnya dan untuk permulaan, biar ku kenalkan terlebih dahulu. Haruno Sakura- _san_ terima kasih karena telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu kami,"

Sakura yang sedari tadi bingung sekaligus gugup hanya bisa membungkukan badan dengan kaku ke arah Naruto sebagai ucapan salam sampai kedua matanya menangkap sisi kursi yang lain. Seorang pemuda menatapnya terkejut tanpa berkedip.

"KYAA!" refleks Sakura berteriak melihat siapa yang sedang duduk diam dengan ekspresi datar dan menatapnya tajam. Keduanya masih saling pandang sampai Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda dua puluh sembilan tahun itu membuka mulutnya. "Kau mengantarku ke tempat yang benar, Naruto,"

 **Bersambung.**


End file.
